En la noche
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: Él se tensó cuando ella lo guió a la cama de su habitación. Tardó un poco en relajarse, no obstante, lo consiguió al ser besado por Stevie Rae, una, tres, cinco, siete veces. Y reconoció para sí mismo que quería estar con ella, así, siempre. A su lado. Stephaim. ADV: Spoilers de "Awakened".


**Renuncia:** todo de PC y Kristin Cast.

**Aclaración:** este shot lo escribí antes de leer _Destined_. Así que hagamos de cuenta que el noveno no existe y así no arruiné la línea de tiempo. Nota aparte, el Stephaim es tan canon XD *chilla*

**Advertencias:** spoilers de _Awakened_. What If?

* * *

**H**abía magia en el ambiente. Magia, y un extraño olor a queso, que provenía de las papitas que los iniciados comían tan alegremente. Como si no hubiesen abandonado la Casa de la Noche hacia un par de minutos. Como si no hubiesen conocido a la Diosa Nyx en persona, y ésta, benevolente y hermosa, lo hubiera transformado en un humano. A él. A un cuervo del escarnio.

Al pensar en ello Rephaim quiso esconderse detrás de sus alas, sólo para recordar a regañadientes que ya no había alas. Traía los brazos desnudos, y se sentía raro.

Entonces el ruido que hacía Stevie Rae llamó su atención. Ella rebuscaba entre los cajones de ropa de un tal Johnny B., después de admitir derrotada que ningún conjunto de ropa de Damien le quedaría bien. Por lo poco que entendió, bien significaba «no quiero que mi chico luzca una playera rosa con estampados de unicornio, Damien». Aunque Rephaim no tenía idea de que podía ser un unicornio, y de por qué el color rosa era tan _terrible_. En realidad, todavía intentaba asimilar lo ocurrido.

Kalona, su padre, había renunciado a él. La iniciada Zoey Redbird lo había recibido en su grupo sin rencor alguno, o desprecio, únicamente con un poco de curiosidad. Y Stevie Rae… ella, él, se besaron… Por los dioses inmortales, no podía evitar que el rostro le ardiera al rememorar su suave tacto, el brillo en sus ojos al ver el milagro que Nyx hizo por ambos. Y algo parecido a un revoloteo le inundaba el estómago, aunque no era incómodo, más bien agradable. Desconocido.

Rephaim dejó sus pensamientos atrás al notar que Stevie Rae gritaba un «Sí, sabía que andaba por aquí» victorioso y se daba la vuelta, sonriéndole con cariño. Traía una camisa roja y unos vaqueros, y algo más, algo que Rephaim no alcanzó a ver. Pero parecía importante. Si los cálculos no le fallaban era el sexto conjunto de ropa que le hacía probarse, desde que habían regresado a los túneles.

Siendo sincero, Rephaim sospechaba que no se trataba de lo traía o no puesto, sino del cuerpo que tenía. Volvió a inspeccionarse los brazos, temeroso de que volvieran a ser cubiertos por alas gigantescas y que aquello no fuese otra cosa que un sueño.

Como si le leyera la mente, Stevie Rae habló, divertida.

— Eh, yo sé que te sientes un bicho raro, pero no te voy a meter en una jaula. Aphrodite está loca si cree que en verdad voy a hacerte eso —hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño—. No, olvídalo, ella sí que está loca. Pero yo tampoco soy _normal_, así que no hay problema alguno.

— Aunque sólo poseeré esta forma temporalmente.

La sonrisa de Stevie Rae titubeó y Rephaim casi se arrepintió de mencionarlo. Sin embargo, no podían evitar el tema por siempre, menos con el amanecer tan cerca. Además cabía la enorme posibilidad de que le ocasionara más problemas a ella y sus amigos. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez…

Stevie Rae lo abrazó, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Rephaim se quedó quieto.

— ¿Sabes que te quiero, no?

— Sí —susurró con un hilo de voz, sin titubear.

— Y que, posiblemente, te he venido queriendo desde que me salvaste, en el tejado, sólo que estaba muy asustada para admitirlo y todo el problema con Z ocupaba la mayoría de mi tiempo —continuó ella. Rephaim no respondió, no sabía con exactitud cuando había comenzado a quererla, y lo frustraba. Le frustraba ser consciente de que Stevie Rae sufrió mucho, por su culpa—. Los cuervos no son mi animal preferido, si eso quieres saber, pero, mi punto es que no importa cómo luzcas, sino lo que eres por dentro. Y yo creo que hay bondad en ti, lo sé —lo miró a los ojos, lo miró con amor, con dulzura y sinceridad. Rephaim tuvo que parpadear para no derramar ninguna lágrima. Jamás había llorado— ¿Tú no piensas así?

— Creo que estar a tu lado me hace mejor persona —se sinceró. Stevie Rae le sonrió como niña pequeña, haciéndole inevitable compararla con el fantasma con quien convivió, Nyx. Era tan perfecta, tan _buena_… Rephaim le devolvió el abrazo, nervioso. Reconoció para sí mismo que quería estar con ella, así, siempre. A su lado.

— Ahora… si no te importa, tienes que probarte esa ropa. Aphrodite se volverá verde de envidia, y eso jamás podría perdérmelo.

— ¿Te gusta hacer enfadar a Aphrodite? —Preguntó él, sin entenderla del todo.

Steve Rae se mordió el labio mientras jugaba con uno de sus rizos, como pensativa.

— Me gusta que aprecien mi sentido de la moda, y como al parecer visto como una "odiosa pueblerina", incluso para Z, al menos mi novio podría verse guay.

— Novio —repitió Rephaim, saboreando cada letra. La separó unos centímetros de él, lo suficiente para verla. No lucía ni nerviosa, ni cortada, o presumida. Sólo feliz. Sumamente feliz. Él también lo estaba.

— Sí, novio, y quizás consorte, no sé bien cómo funciona eso con los que no son vampiros, puede que con algo de suerte puedas ser mi guerrero… lo investigaré —se encogió de hombros, y al percatarse de que Rephaim no decía nada, se sonrojó. Notando sólo entonces el enorme significado de lo que acababa de decir—. Ah, perdón, me he apresurado con esto. Nosotros no, tú no…

— No.

Stevie Rae paró sus balbuceos. Lo miró, ceñuda, y sin comprender.

— ¿No?

— Me agrada eso de "novios". D… digo, suena bien, eso de que _tú_ y _yo_ vayan en una frase, juntos —agachó la cabeza, deseando tan sólo un instante que Stevie Rae fuese incapaz de percibir sus emociones, como antes—. Una vez dije que me pertenecías.

— Una vez dije que también me pertenecías.

Se miraron, fijamente, en silencio. Con temor de causarle daño, Rephaim le acarició el cuello. Con suavidad, Stevie Rae lo imitó.

— Así que, en teoría, estamos saliendo, ¿verdad? Ósea, podría tomarte una foto con mi celular mientras duermes y ponerlo de _wallpaper_ sin sentirme una acosadora obsesiva, ¿a que sí?

— Yo no sé que es un _wallpaper_ —admitió Rephaim, tras una breve pausa de su parte. Los ojos de Stevie Rae se abrieron con desmesura, y sin siquiera esforzase por ocultarlo, rió. Rió con efusividad, sonrojándose, permitiendo que se apoderara de ella la más maravillosa dicha. Rió, y volvió a abrazarlo. Sintiendo cómo le corrían por las mejillas las lágrimas. Rephaim no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, tampoco cuando Stevie Rae lo acercó a ella, besándolo despacio, muy despacio. Al separarse, recargaron sus frentes, la una con la otra.

— Por la Diosa, a veces olvido que esto es nuevo para ti —rió de nuevo, procurando calmarse—. No puedo esperar a que tomes un bus, o vayas a tu primera "venta con descuentos". Claro que tendrá que ser cuando el sol se ponga, pero ya nos las apañaremos. Oh, y definitivamente tenemos que hacer un maratón de _True Blood_, es mi serie favorita y sé que te va a encantar con la una pantalla de no-sé-cuántas pulgadas, cortesía de la tarjeta de oro.

— A… a mí me encantas tú.

Lo observó, apenada, soltando risitas cortas. Y entrelazó sus dedos, disfrutando del calor que su piel le transmitía. Sin plumas, o con ellas.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Me traes encantada por igual.

— ¿No necesitas dormir? Pronto amanecerá —cambió él de tema, azorado. Trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda, sin intentar propasarse. Sólo buscaba amor, únicamente amor. Stevie Rae se sintió agradecida, y si bien los párpados comenzaban a cerrársele no quería desperdiciar ni un sólo minuto con Rephaim. Iba a dormir, pero con él. Junto a él. Sola, no.

Él se tensó un efímero instante cuando ella lo guió a la cama de su habitación. Tardó un poco en relajarse, no obstante, lo consiguió al ser besado por Stevie Rae, una, tres, cinco, siete veces. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

— ¿Sabes qué necesito ahora? —Le preguntó en un susurro, sin dejar de besarlo. Rephaim negó—. Nada, porque estás conmigo, y aunque suene muy cliché es cierto. Te quiero mucho, Rephaim.

— Yo también te quiero, Stevie Rae.

Ella le sonrió. Era la sonrisa más brillante que hubiese visto, como todas las demás que le había dedicado. Y cayó rendida, soñando, quizás con ellos dos, en una casita cerca de las montañas, donde hubiese caballos, aunque Stevie Rae los detestara. Lo último que alcanzó a balbucear fue: «Aún debes probarte esas ropas.» Provocándole una risa queda.

Después, con los primeros rayos de sol brotando del horizonte, allá en la superficie, Rephaim también se durmió, siempre envolviéndola entre sus brazos, incluso cuando éstos se cubrieron de plumas tan negras como la noche misma.


End file.
